finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
A Sword for Peace
| wardrobe records = None | memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | abilities = | raids = Normal: Lionel Soldiers Ultimate: Cúchulainn | cids missions = *Complete the Ultimate+ dungeon with a party of FFT heroes! }} A Sword for Peace was a continuous quick-play Challenge Event in '' Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |classic 2=Cruel Fate |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=Milleuda |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x10 |classic 3=Argath's Betrayal |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Argath |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x20 |classic 4=Lurking Assassins |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Archer, Black Mage, Thief |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x10 |classic 5=Unexpected Turns |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Goffard Gaffgarion |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x15 x15 |elite 1=Tracking the Machinist |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Archer, Black Mage, Knight |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x10 |elite 2=Gaffgarion Returns |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Goffard Gaffgarion |elite completion 2=5,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x2 |elite 3=Cry of the Auracite |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=Cúchulainn |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x2 |elite 4=Sower of Discord |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=52 |elite boss 4=Wiegraf Folles |elite completion 4=10,000 gil |elite first time 4= x2 |elite mastery 4= x5 x5 |elite 5=Might of the Netherworld |elite stages 5=1 |elite stamina 5=20 |elite boss 5=Belias, The Gigas |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x3 x10 |elite 6=Obstacle fo the Throne + |elite stages 6=1 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Goffard Gaffgarion Goffard Gaffgarion |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x30 |elite mastery 6= x10 x10 |elite 7=Tainted Nightmares ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Cúchulainn |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x42 |elite mastery 7= x2 |elite 8=Power of the Lucavi +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Belias, The Gigas |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x32 |elite mastery 8= x2 x3 |elite 9=Trial Without End Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Monk, Black Mage, Knight |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x3 x12 |elite mastery 9= x4 |elite 10=World-Weary Mercenary Ultimate+ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Goffard Gaffgarion |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x18 |elite mastery 10= x5 x5 |elite 11=Battle Beneath the Wind Ultimate++ |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=1 |elite boss 11=Wiegraf Folles |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= |elite mastery 11= x30 x30 |raid 1=Conquer the Soldiers of Lionel - Normal |raid stages 1=1 |raid stamina 1=20 |raid boss 1=Time Mage, White Mage, Black Mage, Knight |raid completion 1=15,000 gil |raid first time 1= x3 |raid mastery 1= x5 x5 |leader drops 1= x1,000 |member drops 1= x3 x250 |raid 2=Conquer the Soldiers of Lionel - Hard |raid stages 2=1 |raid stamina 2=40 |raid boss 2=Time Mage, White Mage, Black Mage, Knight |raid completion 2=30,000 gil |raid first time 2= x32 |raid mastery 2= x3 x3 x48 |leader drops 2= x4 x4 x4 x4,000 |member drops 2= x1,000 |raid 3=Conquer Ultima Weapon Ultimate+ |raid stages 3=1 |raid stamina 3=60 |raid boss 3=Cúchulainn |raid completion 3=45,000 gil |raid first time 3= x48 |raid mastery 3= x5 x5 x72 |leader drops 3= x4 x4 x4 x6,000 |member drops 3= x1,500 |raid 4=Conquer Ultima Weapon Apocalypse |raid stages 4=1 |raid stamina 4=1 |raid boss 4=Cúchulainn |raid completion 4=1,500 gil |raid first time 4= x16 |raid mastery 4= x30 x30 x24 |leader drops 4= x600 |member drops 4= x600 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events